Potential Breakup Song
by Dana Kathrine Scully
Summary: When Rita and Roddy get themselves into a fight, Rita decided to leave him. She's a receptionist at an office building, where Roddy also works. Rita writes a song and enters in a concert. Roddy attends. What does he think?


Ok, I found a new song I love. Aly &AJ's Potential Breakup Song. Here's a story about a rocky relationship between Rita and Roddy. Yes, a rocky relationship. You can yell at me if you wanna.

------------------------------------

Roody and Rita had managed to get themselves into a knockdown dragout fight. Rita was agitated about something Roddy did, and he was trying to defend himself. Roddy had been ready to propose to her, but there was no way he was about to propose to what he saw now-a devious witch. Roddy was actually furious at her. Rita was actually ready to blow up and leave him permanantly. She had enough and yelled a final responce and walked out of his apartment.

"Don't talk to me again you stuck up, half witted, worthless, unreliable, untrustworthy, doublecrossing, too fat, caniving little toerat! You try to talk to me without my consent first, it's over permanantly. GOOD-BYE!" she yelled in his face. He looked stricken. She had no sympathy for his loss whatsoever. She had said her goodbye and was done with him until further notice.

Rita stomped into her clean apartment, sassily accented with patches of Union Jack. Her couch was Union Jack, and her bedding was Union Jack, and she had a guitar in the corner. It was the one Roddy had given her when she completed her lessons. she picked it up and stuffed it in her junk closet. She was disgusted at the sight of dust and cobwebs strung onto her old and forgotten things. Rita tossed the guitar into the closet and slammed the door. She stomped over to her clothing closet and pulled out the gitar her parents had given her and put it in the place of the other one. She wanted to cry. Her eyes began to water. She wiped her eyes as she picked up the guitar in the corner and randomly played something right off the top of her head.

"Into your head, into your head, outta your soul, race through your veins, you can't escape. You can't escape.

Outta your life, into your dreams, outta the dark, sunlight again, you can't explain, you can't explain.

can you feel it, and you feel it, rushin' through you hair, rushin' through your hair

can you feel it, can you feel it.

Don't let nobody tell you that your life is over, be every color that you are into the rush now,

you don't have to know how, know it all before you try." It was a song she had written about three years earlier, before she met Roddy. _Rita, don't think about Roddy. You don't know him anymore. He's a complete stranger. _Rita suddenly had an inspiration for a song. She'd sing it in front of her family and Roddy to make her decision final.

For the next six months, Rita hadn't said a word to Roddy. She'd see him at work as he clocked in, but the only contact she had had with him was when someone tripped him and he fell into the receptionist's desk. Their hands had touched for a fraction of a second, and poof, it never happened. Rita was the receptionist at a looming, prestigous office building. She had to be clothed in dressier stuff, so today she was wearing a black tank top dress with black heels. Very high heels. They weren't hooker shoes, though. Rita had a necklace her mum had given her, silver with fake diamonds. She also had a matching pair of earrings to go with the necklace. Her flaming red hair was up in a loose bun. She stuck a pair of black chopsticks in to complete the look. She had already been called an adjective which she objected to: sexy. She hated the word. True, she may be wearing a hot outfit, but she preferred the word hot over sexy. She was embarrassed when Roddy walked by the desk during lunch break. She attracted a lot of attention. From males AND females. The men looked interested in her, while women looked jealous of her figure. Rita was glad at the end of each day when she got to go to her locker and grab her Union Jack pants and green tee shirt. She kept her heels on because she was just gonna fla gover a taxi and ride home, where she whipped out her notebook of songs and wrote the song. She was almost done. She wrote the last word and opened her music book. She wrote the drumline and everything else in one shot. She practiced the song several times before calling it a sucess. She slapped the notebook shut and threw it over her head and caught it happily. She had finished and triumphed.

About six weeks later, she had a temporary band. She had an electric guitar, and her song was wicked with it. She rocked, according to her band. She was ready to play it in front of her family. All of Piccadilly if she could. Rita called up the city hall and asked for an events director. She got ahold of someone and sure enough, there was a concert. She signed herself and the band up to perform.

A few days later, posters were plastered all over Piccadilly. Roddy walked by one on his way to work and saw Rita's face. Huh? He backtracked and read the flyer. Sure enough, it was Rita. She was wearing a plaid bubble hat and a top which showed a lot of stomach. She had a short skirt and to Roddy's surprise, Black hair with red streaks. She had a short skirt and torn fishnet tights. She was wearing a pair of worn black boots with it. There was a caption over her head which read:"Rita Malone: Pretty in Punk". She was hideous. She was a devious witch. Rita was leaning on a black electric guitar, and was sexily striking a pose for the camera. The poster also mentioned that she was singing "Potential Breakup Song" and was suddenly alarmed. she was singing that to make their breakup official. He raced to the office building to talk to her. She was in her dressy style, chopsticks, makeup and all, AND on the phone. She was scribbling something on a scrap of paper. It looked like a long call. Roddy walked away to his cubicle in the office area. _Holy shiz! She's in a punk concert? I have to go. Even if she's a devious wench._

Rita looked behind her and into the hallway which lead to the cubicle area. Roddy was turning the corner to get to his cubicle. She sighed a sigh of relief when he was gone. She got up, straightened the papers, and was walking out from behind the desk as the other receptionist walked in. She sparked a conversation.

"So, Rita, I heard you are performing in the concert. Punk style I take it?" she sang.

Rita nodded. "Yeah. I'm singing my own song, 'Potential Breakup Song'. It's good. My band is skilled, too. Well, I have practice. Gotta go. Bye, Katia!" Rita sang back. She swiftly walked, mre or less heelclicked, back to the locker room. She changed into her casual dress and walked outside. She saw Roddy. She desperately flagged down a taxi as Roddy walked toward her. She got a cab as Roddy grabbed her arm. She wrenched away and got in. Once she got to the concert arena, her band was setting up their gear. Rita walked to a box at the side of the stage and pulled out a microphone and stand. She practiced a few times, and was ready for anything now.

A few weeks later, Rita was in her trailer, putting on her top, skirt, boots, fishnets and plaid bubble hat. She looked HOT. She applied some red lipstick and gloss, plus the blackest black mascara she owned and grey eyeshadow. Her guitar was shining, and the seats were filling faster than water fills a jug. She was watching the seats fill up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around in prep to sock somebody. It was the announcer.

"Here's the lineup. You're fifth in line." she said. The announcer walked away and went up into the announcment stand. Rita was ready.

Rita was almost intimidated at the other singers and bands. They were good. She wanted to be the best. It was her turn now. Her band, clad in leather, netting, chains and other punk accessories strutted onstage. Rita took her position at the mike. She began to sing Potential Breakup Song.

"It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?"

Rita finished her song by thrusting her hand into the air. The crowd cheered in a giant roar. Rita smiled and took a bow. Her band took bows and walked off the stage. Rita walked to an autograph table in her name and signed hundreds if not thousands of programs. Near the end of the line, Roddy was holding a program. Rita saw him and noticed that he looked sorry. Sympathetic, even. He started to say something, but his eyes said it all. As he began to speak, Rita put a hand over his mouth. She went around the table and hugged him tightly. A huge teardrop rolled down her cheek as she hugged him. She pulled away slightly and looked into those deep, loving, affectionate, wonderfully entrancing eyes. Something clicked in both of them, and their lips touched, sealing a true commitment. Rita shed another big teardrop as she kissed Roddy. She pulled away to see those deep brown eyes again. They were apologetic. She shook her head and buried her face in his shirt. Roddy put his hands on her back and pulled her close. Rita's tail was moving side to side rythymicly. She noticed that there was a small line behind Roddy, so Rita pulled Roddy behind the table with her. She signed a few more programs and brought Roddy to the stage. She had another song, and it was a duet. She needed a male to do the other part. It was a song she had written last year, in the boredom of spring break. It was called 'The last night'. Her band walked onstage once more and adjusted the equipment. Roddy had been given a punk rocker outfit, and someone had spiked his hair a bit. Now HE looked hot. Rita set up another mike and let him adjust it to his height. The band began to play, and Rita came in on guitar. She looked so natural with a giutar in hand.

"You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me."

Rita ended the song with a final strike on the chords of her guitar. The crowd cheered loudly, and as Rita walked over and kissed Roddy, the fans cheered even louder. Rita forgave Roddy and Roddy forgave Rita. Their lives went on as they went on to a relationship better than any other.

THE END


End file.
